In various cases, it is desirable to restore the anatomic relationship between various vertebral elements, thereby re-establishing spinal stability, by means other than conventional monolithic and/or multi-piece interbody spacers. Typically, these devices require sizable working channels, soft tissue disruption, nerve root retraction, and significant bone resection, thereby increasing the resulting stress on other vertebral elements. Further, morbidities associated with these more-invasive procedures include, but are not limited to, greater blood loss, longer recovery, and increased risk of surgical site infection.
In such cases, the use of an alternative intervertebral implant, especially one compatible with minimally-invasive surgical techniques, is desirable. An intervertebral implant that expands in-situ would allow implantation without the iatrogenic insult that is commonly associated with the implantation of conventional monolithic and/or multi-piece interbody spacers in a minimally-invasive manner. However, no such alternative devices or systems are currently available, at least not any that are adequate.